


Team MEQA

by balancedKuma, ChaoticPawz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balancedKuma/pseuds/balancedKuma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPawz/pseuds/ChaoticPawz
Summary: Four random strangers come together under one roof at Beacon Academy for one purpose; to better themselves and their futures. Will, they get along and solve their problems as a team or let their differences get in the way? Only time can tell in the strange world known as Remnant. OC team in RWBY.





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!

People took life for granted and blamed the Grimm for all the wrong in Remnant. If only they knew that was partly true. The White Fang was also to blame, but to the Humans all Faunus were alike. That’s when corruption and power became the true evil in all mankind, and made the Grimm that much stronger, feeding the darkness what it truly wanted in all of Remnant.

The death of my parents was an example of such darkness. That’s when I realized what pure evil was. Nobody wanted to help an orphan Faunus once new leadership took over in the White Fang. That was until one of my parent’s friends came over to our house and snuck me out of Menagerie when those who were against the new leadership started fighting back. I was sent to the Kingdom of Vale, where my Aunt on my Father’s side lived.

“There, there, my little tiger. You’ll be home soon,” whispered my aunt. Me being young and witnessing the death of my parents, I only nodded my head with my tail curled around me. “Still won’t talk? I know it has been some time since we last saw each other, Malvar. Let’s get you inside and cook up something warm before it rains.”

“Malv,” I whispered and I saw her smile.

“Malv it is. But you’ll always be my little Malvar.” She held onto my hand and led me inside her large mansion of a house. “Outside of this house you will be known as Malvar because of who your family is. If you care to make friends at your school then you can go by Malv.”

I only nodded my head and looked up above her fireplace where sat Lùghdaich on the mantle. “His sword… how is it here?” I asked quietly and my Aunt turned to face me.

“Your friend was able to only grab that when he helped you escape. He knew what it meant to our family. One day you’ll earn the honor to wield it.”

My hazel eyes never left the immortal claymore, the blade having never aged a day. Lùghdaich was a prized blade in the Onyx family. Our emblem, a black and white tiger enclosed in a circle forming a yin-yang symbol, was on the hilt, wrapped in black onyx. 

A few days later, my Aunt sent me away to all the top combat schools so I could learn how to defend myself since I learned my semblance sooner rather than later, and my Aura had been unlocked due to my past trauma.

It has been ten years since I was sent away to the city of Vale and my Aunt still kept tabs on me even though I stayed out late running errands for her and a few others. She hated the fact that I couldn’t get over what happened to my parents and just move on, but she didn’t blame me since she would have done the same thing if she was in her prime, as she says.

I could smell the rain in the air as the clouds covered the broken moon above. I stood on the edge of the building, my eyes scanning the area below and not seeing my target in sight.

“Get inside, kid.” I heard from my scroll and I growled under my breath.

“If you say so, J.” I hated being called kid, but no matter how many times I told him to knock it off he only smiled my way. I jumped down into the alley below and headed for the door. I knocked once and the door opened.

“You know you can’t come in with your weapon.” Said a man dressed in a black suit.

I growled again and handed off Lùghdaich. “When I get it back and it has any kind of damage, I will make you regret making me hand it over,” I said very low and saw the man shiver on the spot. To this day, I hated giving it away to just anyone because if they didn’t know how to hold it properly it would switch into an energy bow, its effects unknown to those who touch that part of Lùghdaich. 

I walked past the man and went inside only to see the club was empty, save for J, who stood behind the bar and smiled at me.  
“Hey kid,” said J while cleaning off a glass as usual. “Came to drop off the supplies?” 

“Yep, they are around back unloading the usual. What does my Aunt give you guys anyway?” I asked as I hopped up onto a stool in front of the bar and J.

“You know I can’t tell you unless she gives me the okay,” J said and smirked as he set down a glass before me and poured transparent brown liquid.

“Alright, well, send the payment to the usual place and I’ll see you later,” I said and shot back the glass in one motion.

“You don’t want the Intel I got for you that you asked about earlier?” asked J, looking at me with concern. “You need to learn what’s done is done and move on with your life. I doubt your parents would want you to still be on about the past and not be happy. Live your life, and find a nice girl.”

I looked up at J and curled my tail around my waist. “J, you don’t know what I’ve been up to. Maybe I do have a nice girl. Maybe I am happy running errands for my Aunt and going to never-ending classes on how to defend myself and so forth. But I won’t be happy until I can at least do something to make the lives of Faunus better, and to…”

“Avenge your parents’ deaths?” J finished for me and smiled. “You know I have people who can help, right?”

“I have to do this, J.” I sighed and looked down at my hands. “Thanks for the drink though.” I got up and walked to the door.

“Hey M.” I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see a pistol aimed for my head, J standing just inches from behind me. “I’m sorry…but you should have listened to that Intel I had.” My eyes widen and I looked from the pistol to J. “But…why? My Aunt trusted you…”

J only gave me a small sad smile before pulling the trigger, in slow motion I closed my eyes and dodged the bullet, summoning Lùghdaich into my hand since it comes only to my family’s aura and in one quick motion I knocked the pistol out of his hands and held my blade to his neck. 

“Tell me why J,” I growled low and stared into his wide eyes.

“I go where the money is. He paid more for you dead at his feet. I’m sorry, Malv.” J said through gritted teeth and looked at the blade.

“Who?” I growled once more and pressed the blade into his skin. “Come on, J. Don’t do this to me.”

“Now, now, little Tiger. Better run home to your Aunt before you miss your goodbyes.” A voice said from behind J and I looked over his shoulder to see a man standing in a white jacket, holding a cane, and wearing a black bowler’s hat with a grin.

“Who…” I started to speak and J moved forward, shoving me through his door. 

“Go!”

I fell back onto the ground and looked around the alley to see I was alone. “What the hell, J…” I grumbled under my breath and got up.  
I ran out of the alley to my bike, Tempest, which shined just right under the streetlamp. Her white paint standing out in the moonlight with hints of black on the seat and handles, chrome trim and black tires along with the finishing touches of our family’s emblem, a half black and half white tiger enclosed in a circle forming a yin-yang symbol on the tank. Smiling, I got onto the seat and started her up, hearing the purr turning into a growl and driving off to my Aunt’s house.

Fear overcame me when I pulled up just minutes later breaking every illegal law in Vale when it came to the road and rushed to the door, noticing it was already open. “Aunt Kea?” I called out as I pushed the door open more slowly and walked in.

“In here, Malvar.” I heard her voice in the other room and walked towards her.

Walking into the room I saw three bodies lying around her and she smiled at me. “Are you okay, Aunt Kea? What…happened?”

She chuckled and walked over to me. “They are still alive, don’t worry.” She said and walked past me to the kitchen. “I already called the local cops too.”

I followed after her and tilted my head. “What’s going on?”

“I have a trip I need to take and you will be staying here.” She said and slid a card across the table as she pulled out a beer bottle from the fridge. I looked down at the card and it read Beacon Academy. 

“Why…?”

“You have grown up so fast these past years.” She said with a smile and looked at me. “And it’s time you carried on your training under professionals, Malvar. Make the Onyx family proud and carry Lùghdaich to the Hunter’s Academy.”

I could only stare at her speechless as I thought about everything I learned over the years only built up to this moment and I felt a little sad about leaving this house I called…home. But maybe J was right about moving forward…Still won’t take the revenge out of my heart but maybe this school will only make me stronger to carry it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pawz here with a special story for you all...MEQA. This one is a group project with a few others, each one of us has claimed a member of MEQA as our own OC. This one is the first trailer to the story and I'll be posting the next one in a few days. We would like to thank the Discord server of /r/RWBY for giving their support in creating such...a lovely team! (lol) anyways...leave me a feedback on this one so far and hope you look forward to the next trailer coming very soon.
> 
> Leave feedback, reviews, & suggestions!


	2. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!

The bar was crowded, the line stretching around the block, bored clubbers talking, flirting, and complaining as the Vale night descended around them. Their voices were drowned out by the cars roaring past and the music, loud and upbeat. My heart beat just a little bit faster, and I paused across the street, savoring the sensation. The Vale night life was still new. Still fresh and I wanted to take it all in. I crossed the street at a brisk pace. I wanted in; I wanted to feel the sounds, the lights, the bodies all around me, to feel myself get lost in the chaos. One look at the two bouncers at the door told me all I needed to know. 

Big men, with tailored suits and sharp eyes. Nothing escaped their notice, I watched as they turned two fake-ID’s away, deaf to the pleas of the culprits. One’s eyes flicked to me, narrowing slightly. I nodded greeting and kept walking, breathing a little easier as I rounded the corner. I wouldn’t be using the front entrance. One particularly dark shadow called to me, and I answered, glancing at an approaching couple arm in arm. A purse was clutched in the woman’s arm, and a small bulge protruded from the man’s coat pocket. I smiled, perfect way to start to the night. 

My shoulder collided with the man’s upper chest, the rest of me colliding with the woman. I staggered, clutching the woman’s shoulder with one hand. “I’m…I’m so so sorry, I wasn’t looking…” 

The man helped me steady myself, and the woman looked at me with poorly concealed irritation. “Watch where you’re walking next time.” I tightened my grip and pretended to finally gain my balance, the woman so focused on her shoulder she never felt my hand slide down into her purse, grasping what felt like a wallet. 

“You feeling okay?” The man asked from behind me, his voice was concerned. It reminded me of my old neighbor Tolson, and I felt the slightest tang of regret. 

I turned rapidly, tucking my offending hand into my jacket as I spun. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m so sorry, are both of you alright?” I turned back towards the woman, stepping back. 

“Yes, we’re fine.” She snapped, glaring at me. My heart jumped a bit as she adjusted her purse, but she didn’t think to look inside. “Come on honey.” 

The man sighed, glanced at me apologetically and turned with his wife. “Enjoy your evening.” 

He called over his shoulder, hand brushing up against the bulge in his jacket. I kept walking, grinning as my heartbeat slowly returned to normal. It was just like fishing, only with a different bait. I leaned back into the shadow, resting against the parked truck that created it, and pulled out the wallet. I ran my finger along its ridges, admiring the craftsmanship that went into it. Red highlights lead into a tiny silver clasp, which beckoned. I opened it and fished out the driver’s license. 

“Well…Jenny Lewis, what do you have for me tonight?” I asked the card, before discarding it and fishing around inside my ill-gotten prize. 

Not much, as it happened. A few tens and a slew of useless membership cards, nowhere enough for a night on the town. I sighed, disappointed. I should have taken the man’s wallet. Still, the night was still young, and the club in front of me just oozed high classy snobbery, towering over the rest of the buildings, neon signs on proud display. I bit my lip, and reached out. I could feel the shadows around me, every one calling to me. I found one, nestled in a seemingly quiet bathroom corner. It called out to me

 

and  
I  
answered.

I stepped out of the shadow, glancing around. “Fuck.” 

A drunk party-goer was face first in a urinal, puking his guts out. I could hear soft moaning coming from the far stall. A quick glance confirmed my suspicions. Of course I had forgotten to check which bathroom this was. Sighing, I stalked past the sinks towards the exit, pushing out into the club proper. The first thing that hit me was the music. Loud and fast, it vibrated my entire body with the force of the beat. Lights flashed across the club, different colorful hues splashed across the floor and walls, spinning and flashing in complex patterns that left my head spinning. People moved between the lights, dresses and outfits so vibrant, so diverse. They laughed and danced, moving like wraiths between the light and dark. I spotted a small bar, tucked into the far corner.  
I made for it, brushing past a few other club goers with a smile. A club with a bar just for the upper level was going to be stuffed with rich, drunk party goers on a Friday like this. Even after a week in Vale I couldn’t get over how…big it was. Back in Mistral, our town had been a couple of streets, some 200 people. There were probably more people just in line outside. The lights kept spinning, and the music got faster. My heartbeat followed its example, all the noise, the distractions, the life around me setting my body on overdrive. 

The bartender spotted my approach. “What can I get you?” 

I paused, glancing at the shelf. The bartender back home knew my dad, so I wasn’t very familiar with the selection. “Surprise me.” 

The bartender raised an eyebrow, but a few seconds later a glass of some blue liquid was in front me. “Here.” 

The bartender shook his head as I fished out one of ‘my’ tens. Of course, pricey joint, pricey drinks. Another ten later, and I was leaning over the club railing, drink in hand. I watched the dance floor below me, idly sipping from the glass. I had to give it to the bartender, the drink was good. I took another sip, savoring the flavor as it slid down. For now I was content watching, letting the music, the drink, the lights all wash over me. Eventually I reached the bottom of my drink. It was as good a time as any, and my stolen money pit was running dry, so I hit the dance floor. If the music was loud on the upper level, it was thundering down here. I could feel my feet shaking as I walked. The old town had dances sure, country bumpkin affairs with guitars and speakers. But this… 

I stopped thinking, and started moving. The crowd on the dance floor gave way, and soon I was right in the middle, bodies pressing in all around me. I danced, throwing all caution to the wind. Hands roamed, a few finding purchase on me. Drunk or greedy, I didn’t care. This game was one I knew, one I welcomed. My hands roamed back, bodies drew closer, encouraged. I pressed closer, hands wandering alongside theirs. So focused on where their hands traveled, they didn’t pay attention to mine. 

My hoard grew, the contributors a blur of faces. Green eyes, warm smile, silver watch. Rustic hair and cheap suit, leather wallet. Squeezing hands, leering grin, cheap watch and wallet. I never lingered, eventually dancing away with a wink and a smile. Some tried to follow, but the mob was too thick. I kept dancing, lost in it. My heart soared, I felt alive, present in such lucid lack of clarity. Everything blended together and yet each second indelibly branded itself on my heartbeat, driving it higher with the music. 

A few more drinks, and half a dozen stolen trinkets later my luck ran out. Someone realized they were missing their wallet. Eventually a few others caught on, and one particularly smart individual remembered that not only his hands were roaming as we danced. Normally I’d see them coming, but I had a few too many. 

“Come here you.” I yelped as a security guard yanked me from my place on the dance floor, grip like iron around my shoulder. 

I tried to protest, especially when I saw the leering grin of my accuser. “Fuck.” This wasn’t how I planned on my night ending. 

With my pockets laden with ill gotten gains, I was in hardly any position to protest the indignity of the search, and the back room flanked by two mean looking goons was looming closer. I had two options, neither of which looked particularly pleasant. I kicked out, catching my accuser right in the crotch. He crumpled with a shout of surprise. 

My escort reacted fast, trying to yank me into a headlock. I drove my knee towards his chest, which he blocked with his forearm. Using his iron grip on my left arm, I kicked out, striking the back of his knee. He fell to one knee, and I twisted, breaking free. I kicked out, boot taking the man in his forehead as he turned, sending him sprawling. 

I had made a scene. Security was closing in all around me, faces grim, muscles bulging from beneath their suits. Normally the attention of so many good looking men would be flattering, but not tonight. “Of course.” 

My hand brushed against Muninn, but I stopped. I had business on my side. If I didn’t cause too much trouble, the club wouldn’t remember me beyond a ban list. No police, no mob, no anything. Admitting I got in was bad for business. This was a numbers game. 

I stopped thinking, and started moving. 20 meters away to a particularly dark shadow. 4 goons made to cut me off. 

“Pricey joint. Pricey guards.” I ducked under one punch, spinning under his arm and shoving him away from me. 

He was dealt with, too far away to catch me. I kept running, deflecting another punch, grabbing the follow up. I yanked the arm around and twisted, feeling it dislocate as the man grunted in pain. 

The third tried to tackle me, aiming for my legs. I jumped forward, rolling to my feet as he landed in front of my pursuit. 5 meters to go, yet the forth hung back, waiting for me to come to him. I didn’t stop running.

He tried to grab me, using his bulk to try and counter my speed. I kicked low, aiming for his knee joint. He stepped back a fraction, and I took advantage, sliding under the small gap, evading his grip. I made it to my shadow and turned

“You’ve got” The shadows called to me

 

and  
I  
answered. 

I stepped out into the quiet alley, panting. My heart was still racing, and I loved it. Part of me wanted to go back in there, give those guards another try. My cooler sense of rationality prevailed…barely. If I stayed out any later my mom would get pissed. So I turned and started walking home. 

The house lights were off, that was a good sign. I glanced at my watch, 2:15. Praying to the brothers, I reached out to the shadows

 

and  
they  
answered. 

“You’re out late, as usual.” My mother’s voice met me in the darkness as I stepped out into my room. Fuck. 

I reached over and turned on the light, tail instinctively curling around my leg as I saw her angry expression. “Mom…” 

“No Evelin. This is the last time I put up with this shit. Do you think I like doing this? Staying up before work, worried sick about you because you don’t call, you don’t text, you just go and leave me behind to worry.” A hint of concern flashed through her anger. 

I looked down. I knew she was right…but I couldn’t just stay inside all day. I missed the forest in that regard, the freedom, the clarity a slow walk through the ancient pines brought me. But this city…the lights…the noise…the danger… “I know, I should have…” 

She held up a hand and cut me off, dumping a pamphlet on the foot of my bed. Beacon Academy. I picked it up, and inspected the cover. “What’s this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written by our lovely E, Vengeful_Dogs_Of_War, from /r/RWBY Discord. 
> 
> Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!


	3. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!

Somewhere in Atlas, alarms are blaring in a hidden base. A curious young man with scarred arms and leather gloves sprints through the corridors, pursued by many soldiers. Quickly, the boy turns around, holding an ice dust crystal.

“Get out of my way!”

Plunging the crystal into his gloves, which lit up with a light blue glow. He then slammed the ground, creating a wave of huge ice crystals that stopped the soldiers dead in their tracks. Taking a deep breath, he continued running to the exit, seeing the light of day dead ahead. He pulled out a syringe full of explosive dust, injecting it quickly, causing his eyes to turn a bright orange. He forced his hands forward, causing a massive explosion that blew the steel doors off the hinges, but nearly broke his arms. Before heading out, he checked his pockets for any remaining dust, only to find two gravity crystals.

“Better make these count.”

Stepping out into the light, he wasn’t surprised to find that there were at least 3 squads of troops waiting for him, weapons armed and aimed at him.

“Quorin Anhera, stand down! You’re outnumbered! Take off your gloves and get on your knees!”

“I’m not gonna stay here and just be another tool!”

The soldiers got closer, preparing to fire if he didn’t stand down.

“This is your final warning! Remove the gloves! Get on your knees!”

“Fine, you want the gloves off?!”

Angrily, he pulled off the gloves, tossing them aside, revealing deeper scars than the ones above. Carefully, he began to reach for his pocket with the gravity crystals. 

“On your knees!”

Slowly, he began to get on his knees, still reaching for one of the crystals.

“Then you’ll get the gloves off.”

Time seems to slow as Quorin speedily pulled one of the gravity crystals out of his pocket, giving it a quick spin before stabbing himself in the arm with it. His veins began to glow black as his eyes became the same color.

Breathing harder, he swung the arm with the crystal across his body, generating a huge burst of gravity, launching everyone in front of him backward, but breaking his arm in the process. Most of the soldiers were knocked out, but the remaining soldiers began to pick themselves up, grabbing their weapons and hurrying back to Quorin, who was writhing in pain on the ground.

“All of you, stand down!”

A familiar voice rang through the air, and immediately the soldiers stopped, going to attend. Heavy footsteps began to approach as the Headmaster of Atlas Academy approached.

“Come here to put me back yourself, sir?”

Quorin pushed himself to his feet, still clutching his shattered arm. Although he appeared broken, his determination was still stronger than steel.

“Well let me tell you, I still have a gravity crystal and a working arm, and I’m not afraid to use it on you.”

“Relax, Quorin. You’re not going back in.”

Although quite confused, he seemed to relax. Still breathing heavily, he suddenly let out a sharp groan as his arms began to spark uncontrollably.

“The gloves! Someone get him the gloves!”

A soldier rushed over, quickly handing the gloves to Ironwood.

“This is going to hurt really badly. I’m sorry beforehand.”

He grabbed Quorin’s broken arm, shoving the glove onto it, Quorin screaming the entire time. Once the gloves were on, his arms stopped sparking, and his eyes reverted back to normal.

“We’re going to get a cast on that arm. After that, you’re going to be sent home.”

Despite his immense pain, the young man smiled.

“You’re not messing with me, are you?”

“Despite what you’ve heard, it was never my intention to force you into enlistment.”

“Don’t lie to me like that. I heard loud and clear that I was going to be enlisted to serve under someone named Schnee.”

“Well, things change. After all, you’re still 15, too young to even be in the military.”

“So, you’re not lying. I actually get to go home?”

“Yes. First, we need to get that arm cast though.”

Ironwood walked the boy to the medical ward, where after a quick resetting and casting, he was escorted to an airship, and as they took off, the nightmare of the past 4 years came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My name's Evan, and I'm the one in charge of Quorin, the kid with the magic hands. I mostly write original context, so this will be as much as a trip to the unknown for me as it is for you guys. Hope you all enjoy Quorin, I've been having a lot of fun making him so far! - Welp you heard him, fellow Hunters~ Evan is also another one from /r/RWBY Discord so...hope you enjoy his wackiness as much as I have!
> 
> feedback, reviews, & suggestions are welcome!


	4. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!

The moon was holding high among the twinkling stars of the night sky. The temperature was perfectly warm as the wind blew lightly around me at this height. I was casually leaning back in a chair in one of the taller spires in uptown Kuchinashi, which was one of the bigger hotspots for all sorts of legally questionable activities.

“Do you have a visual on the target?” croned a raspy voice through my scroll.

“Yeah, the guy’s lounging around on a rooftop bar downtown, the one with the neon boobs on the northern wall, like 2 turns off of the main road,” I reply in annoyance. Recon jobs like these were easy Lien, but they were always such a bore. “He’s looking pretty paranoid, so I suggest you guys act quick and smooth.”

“Understood,” was the last I heard from him for a while.

As I sat back and hummed a tune to myself, I watched as two groups of people closed in on the building. I don’t know what they want him for, and I don’t want to know. It’s not my job to know. I zoomed out to my normal sight and let my aura recharge. My part was done, for now, assuming everything else went fine on their end. 

A few minutes passed by without much sound but my hums on the wind, the occasional flick of the tongue to taste the smell of restaurants in the area. Suddenly gunfire breaks me from my meditation, coming from the direction of downtown. I instantly zoom in only to see the target running away, and the groups of grunts tending to their wounded.

“Fuck,” was all I uttered as I realized I couldn’t be my laid back self anymore.

With a swift practiced motion, I grabbed my rifle off my back and set the mount on the rooftop railing. The target was running west- wind blowing east, adjust aim forward- and I had 10 seconds. Waiting for a clear angle for the target to pass through- 9- I watched him run- 8. 7. 6. 5. Finally, he crossed a street- 4- and I pulled the trigger. 3. I waited the elongated sense of time. 2. 1. Finally, I see his left leg crumple just as my vision returns to normal and I’m out of breath.

“Target down. Nice shot, Alvera,” came the raspy voice from my scroll.

“Fuck off, your guys were incompetent,” I returned with as much snark as my panting voice could. “I’m adding interest for having to do this. 15%”

“Fine by me. Your payment will be in the agreed mail deposit box,” was the last I heard of him as I closed my scroll.

I stayed there, catching my breath until I was finally able to stand and put my rifle back in its place. Kicking the chair over, I made my way over to the stairs, thinking all the way, that this would be my last job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Kuma, and I sparked the loveliness that is Alvera. Alvera is more of my unhinged wild side and may seem very... unrealistic in many cases. She also represents some things that I wish I could have been, whether as a part of the personality or as some other things. I'm still getting used to playing her as this is really the first time I've done RP. I hope you enjoy her as much as everyone else in the group obviously does. - yep, that's our Alvera, er Kuma, I meant Kuma. Anyways, he was the one to create MEQA with us on board. We hope you enjoy our characters as much as we have been so far and hope to see you in a few days for the real fun! We are all apart of /r/RWBY Discord server~
> 
> *P.S. Trailers are where you'll only see two of us doing the first person, the rest of the story will be done in third unless it is a special chapter.*
> 
> feedback, reviews, & suggestions are welcome!


End file.
